1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter-tooling assembly, and more particularly to a cutter-tooling assembly to prevent a relative rotation between a cutter and a tool holder.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional cutter-tooling assembly has a tool holder 70 and a cutter 80. The tool holder 70 has a through hole 71 axially formed through the tool holder 70. The cutter 80 is inserted into the through hole 71 and is connected securely with the tool holder 70 by means of thermal expansion and contraction. Accordingly, the assembling of the tool holder 70 and the cutter 80 is completed and the conventional cutter-tooling assembly is ready for further operation.
However, cross sectional shapes of the cutter 80 and the through hole 71 of the tool holder 70 are round, so a relative rotation between the tool holder 70 and the cutter 80 may still occur and the conventional cutter-tooling assembly needs to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a cutter-tooling assembly to obviate the aforementioned problems.